Bully
by MeAndI63
Summary: Bullies are the worst form of evil. They can attack you at any age, any form and any place.
1. Chapter 1

Why I hate "bullies stories".

Well, first there is the most obvious reason. I have been bullied from first grade to fourth grade. It only stopped because in my fifth grade we moved to a new town. What they used to do to me? The first grade was the lightest one. Stole money, pretended they can't here me, called me fat, those sort of things. The fourth grade was probably the high. I hit puberty when I was about seven and a half. Can you imagine seven and a half years old girl with tits and zits? I were that kind of girl. And at first it was fine because no one notice. In the fourth grade every noticed I am wearing a bra. They have started to tease me about that, about my glasses, about the hair that have started to grow on my arm pits. When they got tired of words, they moved to a physical touch. They felt my body to check if I'm wearing other things then bra, they slapped me every time I talked back, there is one time I remember that when I walked down the satires they walked behind me and kicked my legs so I'll trip.

When I were in the first year of high school, they made contact with me. Told me they want to apologize. They have grew out of this. So I've came back to my old home, and I met them. When they apologized, the worst sentence I've heard from one of them was, "I'm sorry because I know I've hearted you, but I don't remember what exactly I had done to you."

I think this was the worst minout of my life. There where even worst things, that I'm telling you because I don't want to open it myself. Knowing that your childhood enemy can't remember what he or she had done to you, is probably the worst feeling in the world. Because if they can't remember the blue bruises on my arms and legs, do you remember the time you made a child cry about his favorite toy? Or the teen you made close to tears after yelling at him that he is ugly?

There is no need to tell, I'm no longer in touch with them. And when time had past, I've met others out there like me. It's hard to forgive your childhood bully because when you come back, you understand that they have moved on with their life. They don't care about the thongs they had done, while you stuck on the past- or so it feels like.

Every time I read a story about a girl who fall in love with her bully, my heart is breaking because of how far it is from the real life. Out of all the people I have met, non of them could have trust the monster who bullied them. I'm not talking about hate each other at high school and tease- I'm talking about the real, hard, bulling. Is this how you think bulling work? A boy pulled girl's hair so he likes her? So sad that this is the world we are living in.

I'm not saying you need to stop read bully stories. Everyone has the right to read whatever they want to, and to write about what they want to. I'm just told you why I hate those stories, and why I'm hoping you know the different between real life, and a story. Bullies are the worst form of evil. They can attack you at any age, any form and any place.


	2. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
